


Drink Deep and Tell Me That You're Mine

by themanbeneaththehat



Series: Drink Deep and Tell Me That You're Mine [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Human Timothée, M/M, Vampire Armie Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanbeneaththehat/pseuds/themanbeneaththehat
Summary: "Armie, I want forever with you."





	Drink Deep and Tell Me That You're Mine

“Armie—“

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“Yes, I do.”

“But—“

“You don’t get to make this decision, Tim.”

“I’m the _only_ one who gets to make this decision,” Tim responded defiantly. “We’re just talking about your participation in the matter.”

Armie froze, horror clear on his face. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“I don’t want to, I want it to be you. But at the end of the day, if _you_ won’t turn me, what else am I supposed to do?”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You can’t just give another vampire permission to bite you and then trust them not to drain you. No. Just no. I forbid it.”

“You _forbid_ it?”

“There is no way I’m going to allow another vampire to get his filthy fangs on you.”

“There’s one logical way to avoid that.”

***

They met at a coffee shop, of all places, three years after the world became aware of the existence of vampires. Vampires weren’t normal yet, the human world still reeling from the news; fear and panic had died down, but distrust and paranoia remained in their place.

Armie was the only vampire in the building, the other customers giving him a wide berth as they stared out of the corners of their eyes, waiting for him to suddenly attack them. But Timothée walked right up to him, smiled, and said, “I didn’t know vampires could drink coffee.”

Armie quirked his head to the side, curious and amused by the seemingly fearless human in front of him. “If you add a couple drops of blood to it, it’s actually quite delicious.”

“Black coffee, room for blood?” Tim laughed.

“Exactly,” Armie grinned.

***

“What about your family, Tim?”

“It’s not like I’d never see them again!”

“It’s _exactly_ like that. One day, they will all die, and you will not only have to watch that happen, but then you’ll have to keep on living forever without them.” Armie knew how close Tim was to his family, that the pain of watching them die would kill him.

“I know that. I’ve thought about that. It’ll hurt like hell, but you know what’s even worse? The thought of having to watch you watch me die. The thought of dying, knowing I’m leaving you behind. Knowing that you’ll find someone else—“

“_Never_. There will never be anyone other than you. Anyone who came before you is _nothing_, and there will never be anyone after you.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Now you’re going to be alone for all of eternity?”

“Fucking hell, Tim,” Armie threw his arms up in exasperation. “What do you want me to say here?”

“I don’t want you to _say_ anything. I want you to _turn_ me. End this round about conversation and just do what we both know is going to happen eventually.”

“Please don’t ask me to do this to you.”

***

Armie was turned in 1648. It was brutal and violent. Riots had broken out across Moscow in response to the spike in taxes on salt, which fell to the serfs to pay. Thousands of houses burned, hundreds of people died, and Irina took advantage, reveled in the chaos that ruled the streets. She killed at random, drank her fill as she sank her teeth into necks, tore into flesh; but one look at Armand Hammer, beautiful with hate in his eyes, towering over everyone, and she knew she wanted to keep him.

As he raged through the streets while the White City burned, protesting the taxes, protesting the injustice against the poor, Irina stalked him, waited for her moment, before snatching him, dragging him away with a strength that shocked him. She savored his human blood for as long as she could keep him alive, torturously feasting on him for four days as he grew weaker and weaker until she finally opened the veins in her wrist and poured her own blood into his mouth, forcing him to swallow, even as he drew his final breaths.

When he woke from death three days later, the riots were ending, but his rage lived on. He never forgave Irina for taking him, torturing him, killing him, and then forcing him to live forever with the haunting memories. He never forgot the terror and confusion he felt chained to a chair in a dank basement, Irina in his lap, grinning wickedly as she licked his blood from her lips. Never forgot that sick feeling in his gut when he awoke from his death, a monster, and learned that his murderer expected him to live forever at her side. Never forgot the wrenching despair he felt when he realized he would have to leave, let his family think he died in the riots, his body lost in the chaos.

***

“You’re asking me to kill you! How could you ask that of me?”

***

The first time Armie bit Tim was six months after they met. They were making out like teenagers, Tim laid out on the couch in his apartment, Armie above him, their bodies pressed close, when Tim asked, “Why haven’t you bitten me yet?”

Armie froze for a beat before sitting up quickly. “_What_?”

“Why haven’t you bitten me?” Tim asked again, following Armie, sitting up himself. “I thought it would have happened by now.”

“I’m not just going to bite you, Tim.”

“Why not? I want you to.”

Armie took a deep breath, an unnecessary habit he never broke because he liked the expressions he could get across with it. “First of all, I’m not going to just presume you’re okay with it and bite you out of nowhere. It’s a conversation that needs to be had.”

“Well, we’re having that conversation now, right?”

“I suppose we are.”

“I do want you to. I’ve thought a lot about it.”

“Well, I haven’t.”

“You haven’t?” Tim asked, traces of hurt echoing through the words.

Armie brushed his hand through Tim’s curls to soothe him, “Not in any serious way, but in the abstract, yes, of course I’ve thought about it. I want to, but—“

“Then let’s do it,” Tim ran his hands up Armie’s chest and tried to pull him back down on top of him. “Right now.”

“Tim, stop,” Armie resisted him. “Please stop for a second,” he pressed when Tim, heatedly kissing and licking up his neck, ignored his first attempt at halting him. “You wanted to have this conversation, so let’s have this conversation.”

Tim sighed but sat up again and gave Armie his full attention, knowing he was right and also knowing that this was the only way he would get what he wanted.

“So, logistics of this… Fuck, I don’t even know where to start. You know it’ll hurt, right?”

“I know, but I’ve done some research—“

Armie smirked and rolled his eyes at how much he loved this boy, “Oh, you’ve done research? You really have been thinking about this.” Tim nodded seriously. “Yes, and everyone says that if it’s done right, it’s more like pleasure/pain rather than just pain.”

“’Done right’?” Armie inquired with a raised eyebrow; he knew exactly what he meant, but wanted him to say it anyway.

Tim blushed but kept his eyes fast on Armie’s. “During sex.”

“Then you know that it can be very intimate too,” Armie murmured.

“Yes,” he whispered, eyes darting down to Armie’s lips. He hesitated before asking, “Have you ever done it before? Bitten a human while having sex?”

Armie nodded, “Yes.”

“Who were they?” Tim pressed, when Armie didn’t immediately offer any more information.

“People I thought mattered. People I thought I loved. Turns out they weren’t and I didn’t.”

“…And me?”

“You matter more than all of them combined,” he answered, gently taking Tim’s hand into his, stroking the back of it with his fingertips. “I think that’s why I haven’t brought it up before.”

“I don’t understand…”

“The way I love you, Tim… it’s new. It’s frightening. In four hundred years I’ve never experienced anyone like you, anything like this. If I ever lost you… and then to have you literally put your life in my hands, your life that I could so easily take. The risk of it – it terrifies me.”

“Armie, please. You would never hurt me. The fact that you’re so worried about it proves it to me. I want this,” he straddled Armie’s lap, pressed their foreheads together, “I want to feel that close to you. I don’t want anything left between us, not even my own skin.” Armie shuddered a breath and softly pressed his lips to Tim’s. “Armie—“

“Okay,” Armie kissed him again. “Yes.”

Timothée beamed before kissing Armie as hard as he could, suddenly insatiable. Armie responded greedily as he stood, wrapping Tim’s legs around his waist to carry him into his bedroom. He laid Tim down before standing again to remove his shirt and ask, “Do you have an extra towel? We should lay it down to protect your sheets.”

“Fuck the sheets,” Tim growled as he wrestled out of his own clothes as fast as he could before tugging Armie roughly down on top of him again.

Normally Armie wouldn’t mind being manhandled by him, but if Tim wanted the experience of truly being with a vampire, then he would give it to him. He grabbed Tim’s wrists in his hands and pinned him down to the mattress, immobilizing him, and let his fangs descend in his mouth. Tim’ eyes dilated with lust at the sight just before slipping shut as he tilted his head back, baring his neck to the predator he loved above him. Armie inhaled Tim’s scent along his neck, “You smell delicious,” he murmured low, the deep vibrations of his voice echoing through Tim’s whole body. He dragged his fangs along the flesh; Tim shivered, whimpering with anticipation. “And you’re all mine.”

Armie grabbed the lube, reached between Tim’s legs, stretching him open as Tim plead for more, begged for Armie’s teeth. Tim’s breath hitched when Armie gripped his hair and yanked his head back, once more exposing his neck.

At the same time as Armie entered Tim’s body, he sank his fangs into him, right where his neck met his shoulder, blood spilling out into his mouth. “Fuck,” Timothée moaned long and low, pulling Armie closer, pulling Armie’s fangs deeper into his neck. Armie drank deeply, savoring the taste of his human’s blood for the first time, before moving to kiss him, licking into Tim’s mouth, the taste of blood now on both of their tongues, rimming both of their mouths. He ran his hand through the wound and smeared the blood down over Tim’s chest, painting him beautiful crimson.

Armie moved hard inside of him, lapping at the oozing blood, dragging his sharp teeth along unmarred flesh leaving shallow scratches along the way. Tim reached his own hand up and through his blood before smearing it along Armie’s jaw, down his neck, blood streaking along the way, marking him as his own. “You’re mine too,” he purred low, pulling Armie’s lips roughly back to his.

They both came when Tim bit Armie’s shoulder hard, his blunt human teeth unable to break the skin, but he mimicked the bite in his own flesh, and fuck if they both didn’t love it.

After, too spent to clean up, sticky with cum and covered in drying blood, after they chuckled softly about the completely ruined sheets, Armie laid on Timothée’s chest, ear pressed to his heart, listening to the steady drumming. They laid quietly together, basking in the intimacy, Tim running his fingers lazily along Armie’s back, before finally asking with a wry smile, “So, how do I taste?”

“Exquisite.”

***

“God, and here I thought you actually fucking loved me.”

“That’s not fair, Timothée,” Armie snapped.

“What am I supposed to think, Armie?” Tim exploded. “You say you love me, that you want me, but you’re letting me die! I bet you can’t wait for the day, when you’re finally rid of me. I’m just the pesky human who can’t take a hint and won’t stop following you around.”

Armie gripped Tim’s upper arms and pushed him against the wall, holding him there as he snarled, “Don’t belittle what I feel for you. Fuck you for even saying that.”

***

The first time Tim brought up the idea of being turned into a vampire, after they had been together for two years, Armie just laughed and brushed him off.

“I’m serious, Armie,” he pressed.

“So am I. No.” His tone brokered no argument, so Tim decided to let it go for the time being.

***

“What’s sex like between two vampires?”

“For fuck’s sake, Tim.”

***

“What are you so afraid of?” Tim yelled.

“I’m afraid of you _dying_!” Armie shouted back. “Turning someone doesn’t always work, Tim! I can’t risk losing you like that.”

“You’ll lose me eventually if you don’t do this. _Please_, Armie.”

“Yes, but that’s decades from now. We still have so much more time.”

“I don’t want to be some decrepit old man, while you stay exactly as you are.”

“I don’t care about that, Tim. I love _you_, not just what you look like.”

“So you’re content with just having a few years left with me? When we have the option for so much more than that?”

“’_A few years’_? Decades is more than ‘a few years,’” Armie sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I could get hit by a bus tomorrow and then what? I’m just gone. I won’t take that chance anymore.”

“Don’t step in front of any buses and you’ll be fine!”

“Armie,” Tim grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. “I want _forever_ with you.”

“You don’t even know what that means,” Armie chided, wrenching himself out of Tim’s grasp.

“Stop treating me like some child who doesn’t understand things,” he bit out, chasing Armie in his retreat. “No, I haven’t lived as long as you, my experience of forever isn’t as long as yours, but _this,_” he grabbed onto Armie’s shirt, rubbing the spot above his heart, “_us_, _we_ are forever. I know it to be more true than anything I’ve ever known.”

Armie sighed, relaxed against Tim as he wrapped him tightly in his arms. “Me too,” he whispered. “But what if it doesn’t work? What if you die?”

“I won’t. It’ll work.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“Tim—“

“Then it’ll just be a little sooner than originally intended. But I _will_ die if we don’t do this. Maybe not tomorrow, but eventually I’ll be gone.”

***

Armie met Christoph in 1877 while he was spending some time in Montmartre. Christoph was in love with an artist, a human, named Peter. He had told Peter all about vampirism and he hadn’t run in fear. He accepted Christoph, loved him in return. Christoph wanted to keep Peter with him forever, turn him, and Peter eagerly agreed.

Armie can still hear the wails of grief echoing through his ears as he held Christoph, tried to comfort him, after he finally realized Peter wasn’t going to awaken from his death.

***

“Armie, please stop making me beg you for this.”

***

Tim’s parents put on a brave face when they told them what was going to happen, but Nicole’s eyes welled with tears and Armie could feel the fear emanating off of them.

“Are there risks involved?”

“No,” Tim said at the exact same time that Armie said, “Yes.”

Armie glared at Tim, who rolled his eyes. “Yes, there are risks.”

“And they are?”

“Well, there’s really only the one… that it won’t work. That he’ll die and stay that way.”

Nicole grasped onto her husband’s hand, devastated at the mere thought of her child dying. “What are the chances of that happening?”

“I don’t know… we don’t really know why it doesn’t always take, but sometimes it just… doesn’t.”

Nicole sucked in a shaking breath and turned to her son, “You know this? And still want to do it?”

Tim nodded, blinking away the tears that started forming in his own eyes, a reflection of his mother’s. “I do. Armie fought me on this for a long time, so don’t think this is his idea. It’s mine. He was ready to let me go, let me live and die as human. I’m the selfish one here who can’t let him go.”

Tim’s parents both looked at each other, nodded, and stood to wrap their son in their arms. “We love you, you know that right?” Marc whispered.

“I love you guys too,” Tim sniffed, holding them even tighter.

***

“How does it work?”

“A simple blood exchange. Human lore about us got that one right.”

“So you drink a little of my blood, I drink a little of yours?”

“I say ‘simple’ but it’s fairly intense. The idea is that vampiric blood will replace your human blood. For that to work, you can’t have that much left of yours in you. I’ll have to drink a lot from you and you’ll drink a lot from me at the same time.”

“And how long will it take for me to wake up?”

“It ranges. Between one and three days usually. I’ve never heard of it taking longer than four.”

Tim nodded. “And what will you do during those days?”

“I won’t leave your side. Not for a moment.”

***

“Can you still drink from me? When I’m a vampire?”

“Of course,” replied Armie with a kiss to his temple.

“Will I—” Tim paused, tracing his fingers down Armie’s forearm. “Will I taste different?”

“Only a little. You’ll still be you.”

“And… I can drink from you?”

“Do you like the sound of that?”

“Yes,” Tim breathed against Armie’s lips.

***

Armie walked in on Tim trying and failing to hold back tears. “I’m okay. I still want to do this, I just….” Gentle arms surrounded him, holding him tight, one hand softly brushing through his hair.

“It’s okay to be scared of this. I’m scared too. Terrified.”

***

They had a beautiful dinner with Tim’s family the evening before. It felt like a goodbye, even though they all had hope that it wouldn’t be.

***

“It’s going to be okay.”

***

Armie drew the shades in his apartment as Tim changed into comfortable clothes. Not that it really mattered, but it made him feel better for his final moments of human life.

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” Armie murmured as Tim drew him into a long hug.

“I made up my mind a long time ago, Armie. I refuse to ever let you go.”

Armie nodded, pulling back to rest his forehead against Tim’s. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Armie lead him to the bed and they both slipped under the covers, turning onto their sides to face each other. Armie cupped his palm over Tim’s jaw, just holding his face, looking into those green eyes he adored so much.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked.

“Just enjoying these last few moments before I’m without you for a few days.” His voice trembled with fear.

Tim’s own voice shook in his response, eyes welling with trepidation, “I promise I’ll wake up. I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Just let instinct tell you what to do, okay? My blood will give you life again. You have to fight to live. Take everything I give you.”

“I will.”

They kissed fiercely one more time before Armie tilted Tim onto his back, bit into his own wrist, spilling his blood between them. “You drink until you can’t anymore, okay?”

In response, Tim grabbed Armie’s wrist and latched his mouth onto the wound, drinking deeply. Spurred on, Armie dug his teeth into Tim’s neck, drinking steadily, giving Tim time to get as much of his blood in him before he was too weak from blood loss to go on. Slowly, Tim’s strong grip on his arm loosened, his pulse began to slow, his jaw began to slacken, until he was finally still. Gone.

Deep sobs wracked Armie’s body as he held Timothée’s lifeless body, the fear finally bubbling over as he attempted to find some catharsis.

***

Armie paced. A challenge in his small apartment, but he managed it.

He gently cleaned the blood from Tim’s body and rearranged the blankets over him, fluffed the pillows under his head. Not that Tim’s comfort was really in question, considering his state.

***

He sat in the corner, eyes rimmed red from crying as he stared at Timothée, despair growing stronger with every moment he didn’t awaken.

He could almost lie to himself, pretend that Tim was asleep, lying comfortable in his bed. But the silence screamed in the absence of the steady sound of his breathing, his languid movements as he turned over in his sleep, his hand always reaching out for Armie.

He curled up next to him, eyes always watching. Waiting. Praying.

***

In the end, it took two days. Two agonizing, endless days, but Armie wept with joy when those green eyes opened and found his again.

**Author's Note:**

> I so hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave kudos and comments - I'd absolutely love to hear what you think! :)


End file.
